Drabbles to Remember
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Harry Potter characters through the years. Watch them grow, learn, and love.
1. Chapter 1 Draco and Harry: Drabble Tag

**Author's note: This is to celebrate my 60th Harry Potter story. Each chapter will be a different paring. I will say where the idea came from for me to write the chapter under the paring for each chapter. **

Paring: Harry/Draco

Prompt: Room of Requirement

Drabble Tag

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places

He stood there puzzled as he watched Cho leave the Room of Requirement. He had just received his first kiss, but was it exactly how he pictured it? Harry could still feel the soft lips against his. He ran his finger over his lips and tasted his lips with his tongue feeling the roughness of his lips. Harry finished cleaning up after the DA meeting and left the room. To his surprise Draco Malfoy was standing right outside the door looking at it with a curious stare.

"Malfoy," Harry addressed him angrily as his eyes automatically filled with hatred.

"Potter, would you mind telling me what you were doing inside the broom closet?" Malfoy demanded. He had power in his hands which could get Harry into trouble.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you are not the boss of me," Harry stated as he started to leave.

"Like hell I'm not the boss of you. I might need to remind you but I do have the power to take away points." He flashed his shiny Inquisitorial Squad badge at Harry.

"I could care less about you taking points away," Harry stated. He knew Cho had just left him and hoped she did not get caught.

"Really? Then why did I see Cho Chang leave the place crying?" Draco was close to Harry now.

"Cho was crying, am I really a bad kisser?" Harry let it slip before he could stop him Damn. Draco knew why Cho was crying and could use this against Harry.

Before Harry knew it, Draco placed his lips over Harry's. He kissed the boy for about thirty seconds and then pulled away. Harry stood there shocked.

"I've had better," Draco admitted and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 Neville and Draco: Drabble Tag

Paring: Neville/Draco

Prompt: "it causes laughter"

Drabble Tag

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, just the plot

Neville sighed as he put the broom down. He had been cleaning up the debris from the war all day and was tired. A long, drawn out voice made him turn around. He rolled his eyes when he saw Draco Malfoy standing before him.

"What in the hell do you want?" he questioned.

"Manors, Longbottom, you should treat a friend with respect," Draco stated crossing his arms causing Neville to give him a fake laugh.

"Something funny?" He was not easily amused.

"Yeah, your wanting to be my friend, it causes laughter in my mind." Neville laughed again.

"Just because I fought on different sides in the war doesn't mean that we can't be friends!" Draco said angrily.

"Malfoy, we could never be friends, you fought against us, there is a lot more I could say, but I don't want to waste my time. I have work to do now." And with that said Neville left him alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione and Snape:Drabble Tag

Paring: Hermione/Snape:

Prompt:I'm so Thirsty

Drabble Tag

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione raced to the Potion's classroom. For the first time in her life, she was late and she knew she was going to get a detention from Professor Snape.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Granger, for being late," Professor Snape snapped as soon as he saw her enter the classroom. She froze, and sat down next to Harry.

"I'm so thirsty," she whispered to Harry as she tried to catch her breath from running so hard.

"Where were you?" Harry questioned already knowing the answer.

"Library, I lost track of time," Hermione replied getting her book out for class.

"If you and Potter don't stop whispering like girls, you will both have detention this afternoon after classes," Professor Snape interrupted their conversation as he walked past them.

"Someone's grumpy today," Hermione joked as she tried to pay attention to her Professor.

Hermione packed her things slowly waiting for everyone to leave after class was over. When they were alone she came to the Professor.

"Why are you grumpy today, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Because you didn't come down to my room last night," he stated.

"I couldn't come down, Harry and Ron were by my side all night." She apologized as he gave her a hug.


	4. Chapter 4 Charlie and Percy: Drabble Tag

Paring: Charlie/Percy

Prompt: Why do you always have to be so sure of yourself

Drabble Tag

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Why do you always have to be so sure of yourself?" Charlie asked his brother during an argument. Percy sighed, stared at Charlie, and then looked down holding his hands.

"It's all I have."

"Excuse me?" Charlie questioned. Percy sighed again.

"It's all I have. Bill's working with his bank so people admire him, you're lucky with the ladies and you have dragons which brings up interesting conversations, Ronald is best friends with Harry Potter, Fred and George have the joke shop, and Ginny is the only girl. I have to be smart. I have to be so sure of myself just so people are aware that I am in the room. With out(Without) it, I am nothing." Percy stopped playing with his hands.

"Perce, you're off your rocker. You have your smarts. Something none of us have!" Charlie laughed.

"Everyone has their own smarts. But I have book smarts, and knowledge smarts. That's why I have to argue my point every time."

"True, but come on, let's go outside and enjoy the nice summer air. Enough of the pity party." Charlie forgot what the argument was really about.


	5. Chapter 5: Dean and Ginny: Drabble Tag

Paring: Dean/Ginny

Prompt: Quidditch

Drabble Tag

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything

"Dean, I HAVE to go to Quidditch, I can't skip practice all the time." Ginny sighed as he tried pulling her close to him.

"But you're my girlfriend," Dean argued back as Ginny pulled away from him.

"Exactly, and you have to treat me with respect and you need to understand. You need to know I am an important member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I missed last practice and saw the look of disappointment on Harry's face. I can't let him down again," Ginny sighed as she pulled her red hair neatly into a bun.

"You can't disappoint Harry? You still love him don't you?" Dean asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Oh, Merlin, not this again. Dean, I'm with you, but if you keep acting this way again I won't be with you anymore." Ginny's eyes started to tear up. She was sick of crying over Dean. He just stared at her with his arms crossed.

"Fine go,"

"Fine, I will!" Ginny yelled.


	6. Chapter 6 Snape and Lily: HPFC challenge

Unspoken Promises

Paring: Snape/Lily

Inspired by a title challenge

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

He came, he sat, he watched. No one paid attention to the greasy haired boy wearing long robes in the summer. He was the odd one, and he knew that. Kids from the Muggle neighborhoods would whisper behind his back. He heard them as they walked behind him, but he didn't care. As long as he saw her every day, he was happy. He came at the same time every day watching, wanting to speak to her, but never getting the chance. He knew she was full of magic because she showed signs about it.

"There's always tomorrow," he said to himself. He knew he would never talk to her. She was beautiful, and always hung around her sister. Her sister, however, did not have magic. Instead, she had a bad attitude. He knew the unspoken promises the little redhead girl with green eyes would have when she turned eleven. She was getting close now to the age. She knew something was different about her, knew she didn't fit in well, but didn't know why.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lily," he promised himself. He knew her name, of course he did. He often heard her sister speak her name after doing magical things with out realizing it. Tomorrow, he would introduce himself. Tomorrow, he would finally meet a friend, Tomorrow, would be the best day of his life. If only he had the guts to talk to her.


	7. Chapter 7 Harry and Ginny:HPFC Challenge

Love the way you love me

Paring: Harry/Ginny

Challenge: Inspired by a title challenge

Fifth year Ginny Weasley said something to Harry that stuck in his mind after their Quidditch practice. She stayed behind again after everyone had left to help him put away the brooms. She asked him if he was happy. He kept busy putting away all the brooms and equipment from Quidditch. It bugged him when things were out of place.

"You never answered my question, Harry," Ginny stated as a matter of fact.

"It's a hard one to answer. Requires a lot of thought, " Harry smiled at her. She jokingly punched his arm, he grabbed it which surprised her. He pulled her close and held on to her tightly.

"I am happy now," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"If you were anyone else I would have given you the Bat-bogey Hex for that. But since you're Harry Potter, I will let that one slide." She chuckled. She kissed him lightly; He loved it when she kissed him. They had been secretly dating for a while now.

"I love it when you kiss me." Harry smiled when they were finished.

"I love kissing you," Ginny said.

"I love the way you love me," he added pausing for a moment before he continued.

"We need to join the others for dinner or they will start to wonder," Harry said sadly. She kissed him one more time softly on his lips. Together they walked to the castle, but not holding hands like what each wanted to do.


End file.
